


Shatter me

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kei asked for it, Kei got it, M/M, Minor Verbal Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Some Plot, Sweet/Hot, Touch-Starved, Verbal Bondage, Voice Kink, minor jealousy, traces of mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look.</p><p>A smile.</p><p>And he knew he's fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter me

Truthfully, he didn't know what to expect from all of this. This relationship with Kageyama that reached unforeseen heights and depths. Hell, falling in love with him seemed next to a non-existent possibility.

And yet, it happened.

And when it happened, it was a whole new world opened up.

And he liked it.

 

 _No, not quite_ , he has to correct himself when he finally reaches him in the sea of people surrounding them, _he loves it_. He could drown in it every single day for the rest of his life.

 _Make that every second_ , he thinks when he meets his eyes, a fire deep within, as he looks at his boyfriend who ended up _very_ late to meet him. Not that it was his fault, but now and again, Kageyama wouldn't be so understanding.

Like right now.

 

When the scowl is _not_ the first expression he sees.

It's that quick sharp smirk that promises things, unspeakable things, and sends tingles down his spine. Accompanied by that unrelenting gaze, intense enough to melt his bones right where he stands.

_He's not simply angry._

A silent fury smouldering beneath his skin, only waiting for a reason to come out. Forget yelling in that case, people are happy to the point of tears when he yells at them. He tends to become quiet, seductive and extremely irresistible. Toying with him and Tsukishima can do absolutely  _nothing_ to stop it.

A dangerous skill he mastered over the years.

Well.

Tsukishima can't play innocent here.

He knows exactly what he's done.

But Kageyama is never not fair.

He always gives Tsukishima a choice.

Whether to calm him down or let him burn him until there's nothing but ashes left.

There's always a line and Tsukishima tends to cross his when it counts. Because he can't ask the... _usual way_ ...for something that he need more than air to breathe at times. There's this little thing called foolish pride that makes him shut up when he's  _supposed_ to talk.

Kageyama Tobio knows _exactly_ what to do when things get to that. All he needs is a little push.

This time, however, Tsukishima might have gone over board with his behaviour. Run his mouth off when he shouldn't have. Pushed one button too many.

His beloved is nothing if not loyal. To whatever he dedicates himself to.

Tsukishima is proud to be on that list.

Alas...

When one starts whispering ideas that defy that trait and suggest otherwise, or even more outrageous shit, being an ungrateful, cocky, little ass, much like Tsukishima had done his best to be for the past week, another line has to be drawn.

He steps over that one, too.

 

Very well, then.

 

_Two_ can play that game.

 

“The traffic was hell.” Is what Tsukishima opts to say as he takes a seat next to Kageyama, not once removing his gaze away from him.

His laughter, unamused and dry, echoes in his ears and he's already getting weak in the knees. Thankfully, they're sitting in a rather reclusive corner and Kageyama has all the time in the world.

“I can imagine.” He replies, not sparing him one glance since they moved from the crowd to find a seat, eyes closed, long lashes resting lightly against his cheeks.

There's something different this time, putting him on an edge, but he can't put his finger on it.

They've been there for half an hour and Kageyama has yet to look at him or even so much as brush against him in an accident. Not the usual course of action.

Then again, neither was his teasing over the past week.

This time, he just might get the silent treatment.

Dropping the act, he scoots closer to Kageyama, glancing down at his untouched glass. Not a good sign. Kageyama finally moves as he threads his fingers through his hair, following his lead and moving his head to face him.

They're cold.

His eyes, that is.

A blank expression, tightly shut lips, so very kissable, and that cold stare are so damn perfect, Tsukishima has to remind himself to pull his shit together. He moves in, inching closer, and he's close enough to feel the warmth of his lips when Kageyama places a finger on his lips, stopping him. Golden eyes cast down at the barrier that separates them and move back up to meet deep blue one's.

This time it's Tsukishima who doesn't move an inch as Kageyama takes his sweet time adjusting himself in his seat before his attention is undivided on Tsukishima.

“ _I'm guessing you'd like a taste..._ ” He murmurs against his lips, close enough to drive him mad, but God forbid he moved to close the tiny gap.

“ _I'd like that, yes._ ” He replies, his focus on that stubborn mouth, those pouting pink lips, so inviting he could feel the disappointed tingling in his own lips, denied any contact.

The smallest quirk up of that sinful mouth is what he gets for his honesty and he moves even closer but still not touching by some miracle or the other.

“ _Not before you beg me for it._ ”

And just like that, he slips down from that chair, avoiding any and every contact. Tsukishima could laugh if he wasn't keeping himself from groaning out loud. The same finger that stopped him is the one beckoning him to follow and he's pretty sure he'd let the tiniest whine slip.

Not that anyone could hear it.

The room they're in is magnificently quiet, seeing how there's a pool party raging just over the balcony two stories down, but still in perfect view if one were to step outside. There's a dim light filtering through the windows, leaving just enough shadows to make things interesting.

Kei really can't be bothered by it; not with him standing in the quiet room, unmoving, as Tobio manages to get quite a few garments off him without a singe brush of his fingers against him. And it drives him insane.

His arms are tight, his shoulders stiff, hands trembling slight from the sheer need to reach out and touch him, rake his fingers through his hair and pull at it enough to reveal that tanned long neck of his.

Tobio undoes another button of his pristine white shirt, calm, cool and collected, as if he's dealing with a mere mannequin. The soft brush of the fabric where it touches his skin is enough to make him bite his lower lip, trying to focus. Trying not to imagine those lovely, warm, skilful hands doing all that and not the cotton of the shirt.

_Damn, he really outdone himself with the bullshit this time._

Tobio's never _this_ cold-blooded.

The shirt is finally being pulled out of his pants and he failed to keep the moan clawing at his throat in.

Tobio doesn't seem amused by it.

The result is an even more careful approach as he pinches the the shirt right under the collar and slips it over his shoulders. Suddenly, the room's suspiciously low on oxygen as Kei has to force himself to breathe. He could rip his own hair out.

“ _Bed._ ”

And that's a command he'll gladly oblige.

But if he thought Tobio removing half his clothes was hell, he had another thing coming.

 

“ _Lay down._ ”

 

There's a sharp inhale of air as his bare heated skin touches the cool sheets, slight regret settling in his bones for stepping way out of line this time.

He's not the one to take any orders, but he'll be lying to himself if he could do anything about it other than listen and obey. How and when exactly did he agree to this?

He quickly agrees to everything mentally the moment Tobio's knees sink into the mattress on either side of his still clad thighs and mentally curse because there's still no contact and he feels like he could burst into flames any second now.

“ _Don't touch._ ” He says next, voice low and rough around the edges and Kei's this close to break that one before he even finished the sentence.

Long pale fingers wring into the sheets he's laying on when those blue eyes look _down_ on him and Kei forces his lungs to work. Normally, he's not the one to take orders. But. His majesty is pissed and bending him to his will all to easily and even Tsukishima can't deny it. Doesn't _dare_ to.

He's having a bit of difficulties keeping himself in check, but has no trouble whatsoever with imagining tossing all of this through the window and just have him screaming in pleasure right into his ear until he can't scream any more, writhing underneath him, scratching his back raw until there are bright red marks stinging so beautifully he could do him again the next morning, getting turned on just by remembering it.

But he doesn't, as much as desire pooling beneath his skin wills him to. He won't break that easily.

He's trying to still the trembling but all he can do is wrinkle the fabric under his fingers even further.

_Oh, God, what has he gotten himself into?_

Tobio has him completely under his spell. This never happened before. (Not that he's about to complain.)

He's _this_ close to start begging and his lover has yet to make a move. That thought alone messed with his head more than he'll ever admit to.

Tobio, for his part, moves to get his bangs out of his eyes, tugging his own tie, loosening it, sharp look resting on Kei, _not once_ breaking as he burns him with that look.

 

“ _Got a little bit ahead of ourselves, haven't we_ ”, he speaks softly, letting the tie slide down his neck, “ _Tsukishima?_ ”

The only thing Kei's capable of is a slightly choking sound as his _last_ name falls from those lips as if it was meant to be spoken by him and him alone. The way those lips pucker up fleetingly as he speaks that word, almost falling into a pout before the rest of the word follows close behind. He could replay him speaking his name all day long and _never_ get tired of it.

But the way he can keep that voice of his even is another wonder of its own.

He's using Kei's methods against him and _Kei fucking adores it._

“ _Though, I'll admit_ ”, and there's the slightest hint of amusement in that low voice, “ _I might have entertained that thought._ ”

This is _really_ not the time to get jealous, Kei thinks as he feels the familiar burn of it tingle at his words.

“ _But I can't imagine you going along with it for long_ ”, he arches a brow at him, the hint of a challenge audible right there, “ _to have someone else pull at my hair the way you do_ ”, and there's the gentle tug as he demonstrates, the perfect thing that he is, always so considerate, “ _to bend me over the way you do_ ”, he moves to hover over him, that delightful ass in the air, hands folded under his chin and damn that yoga stuff he picked up is more than paying off right now, “ _trace my skin the way you do_ ”, he tilts his head to the side, eyes smouldering with dark amusement, as he leans in close, lips almost brushing against his ears,

“ _make me scream the way you do..._ ”

Tsukishima Kei can hardly believe he just made him lose it with words alone. _He. Kageyama Tobio._ The bane of his existence and the love of his life. His brain is unable to even comprehend that, let alone let it sink in.

“ _Don't touch._ ” He repeats as he lets his lips brush against his ear and Kei's groaning shamelessly at the contact. He sits up and Kei can make out the laughter trapped within him.

So he thinks it's hilarious.

Truthfully, it is. Kei knows Tobio knows him and he's right about everything. He couldn't let anyone near him. He just couldn't. He's possessive when it comes to things like that. Teasing, though, is not a problem. Nor imagining it. Because why not?

“ _Say you do let someone get their hands on me_ ”, he continues, as if nothing happened, biting his lower lip to contain the laughter from erupting, “ _would you let them have their way with me_ ”, and his hands are working one button of his own shirt, taking their sweet time, “ _or would you have them hold a candle for you?_ ”

He's about to reply, but that finger is back, close enough he can feel the warmth of it, bringing another to his own lips, uttering a low shushing sound. He lifts his chin up with two fingers and Kei almost moves to grab his hands and drag them across his bare chest, to feel his hands, maybe even make him drag his nails down while he's at it.

“ _Anything wrong?_ ” Tobio purrs.

Yeah, he's definitely become good at this. Maybe even too good. _It's a fucking dream come true._

Tobio apparently gained some mind reading skills along his usual observation and there are warm, gentle hands cupping underneath his jaws, moving down his neck and shoulders and it's _so damn wonderful_. Kei lets out a sigh of relief he isn't even aware he held at the sensation.

“ _Oh, yes..._ ”

Some of the tension in him lessens at the touch and he sinks into the sheets beneath him, his face relaxing, lips parting ever so slightly and he could just melt away.

Fingers replace a full palm contact as they slide down his pectorals until they reach his abdomen and Kei's cussing in ecstasy when nails drag their way down his sides in one swift movement while his majesty chooses to grind that ass nicely against his crotch.

“ _Fuck, Tobio..._ ” He gasps for air, a thin sheet of perspiration on his forehead, glasses crocked on his nose as he pins his wrists down next to his thighs and Kei seriously regrets everything and does not regret anything at the same time.

“ _Did I give you permission to touch me?_ ” The younger asks, voice dangerously low and Kei knows he's fucked.

There's a way out of this, of course.

All he has to do is ask for it.

_Politely._

 

Naturally, his lips are clammed shut as he forces himself to calm the fuck down. Not yet. He can't break just yet. He _doesn't want to_ break just yet. It took him a _very long_ time to get to this point. To get him like this. Ready to tear him apart with words, touches or a single look. And he's a natural at it. Seriously, the only thing that fits better in those skilful hands of his than a leather volleyball is a _leather whip_. The kind that makes you feel _real good when sliding against bare skin before it cracks and stings just right_.

“ _On your knees, boy._ ” He whispers, a sharp grin cracking on his lips as he utters that command, letting go and Kei's disappointed by the lack of warmth and pressure. It just got good.

_It's about the get even better._

He didn't even notice his own face burning until he hit the cold crisp pillow. The low heat spread through him, leaving him shivering and moaning low at the sensation. Not even being actually bound by rope got to him this good.

Then he feels his fingers thread through his hair at the back of his head and he just looses it. He wants him to pull at it, he wants him to press him down, he wants –  _fuck_ – he wants him to stop being such a tease and  _fucking touch him already_ .

“ _Tobio, please._ ” He chokes on thin air, to hell with his pride and dignity. He doesn't need it. He needs _him_.

“ _Hmm? Please what?_ ” He murmurs softly and Kei's ready to rip the sheets under his fingers.

“ _Touch me. Kill me. Kiss me. Just_ do _something._ ”

He just can't take this any more.

“ _You really think begging will help you now?_ ” Tobio laughs, kissing the nape of his neck, feeling him tensing under him.

“ _Very well._ ” Is what Kei hears before the grip on his hair tightens, eliciting a hearty moan, pulling him up, turning his head around and warm lips and a hot tongue shatter his remaining resolve.

Tobio's in his lap and he's pulling at the damn offending shirt, exposing tanned smooth skin, before he's even conscious of what's going on, bucking his still clad hips up to meet his, moaning into that hot mouth at the full contact.

He needs air but he still refuses to pull away, until his vision is swimming and his instincts kick in, moving him away against his conscious will.

“ _Make me scream, Kei._ ” Tobio demands with a lick; biting his ear, pulling lightly at it the moment Kei pulls away.

His respond is a nip against his shoulder, breathing in the warm musky scent he came to know so well and it intoxicates him now more than ever before. Tobio's mewling and moaning as he showers him in kisses, nips and licks, not sure himself where to direct his attention first. He wants it all and he wants it  _now_ .

The shirt if finally off him and thrown somewhere aside, pants and underwear following closely by; Kei growling at the necessary lack of touch when he discards them.

He wraps Tobio's arms around his neck, pulling him back into his pal, hands shaking as he finally touches him freely, sliding up and down his sides, his back, squeezing that ass tightly before travelling down his thighs and all the way back up to pull at those black strands, eliciting a moan from that hot mouth before he kisses him again and  _almost drowns them_ as he does.

“ _Don't let go._ ” He says, desperation dripping from his voice as he flips them over, Tobio on his back on the bed, arms still secure around him. They both love this proximity, the security it provides.

“ _I won't._ ” He promises with a sweet chaste peck against Kei's mouth.

“ _Where's the-_ ”

“ _Leave it._ ” Tobio cuts him off, pulling him close into another kiss, nipping his lover lip.

Molten gold meets ocean blue.

“ _...you sure about that?_ ”

“ _Absolutely._ ” He smiles. “ _Unless there's something you want to tell me?_ ”

“ _Nothing like that._ ” He assures him with another kiss.

“ _On with it then, boyfriend._ ” He says as he removes Kei's glasses and tosses them somewhere on the bed.

Of course he's ready. All nicely prepared. Why did he even doubt it? Oh, he's gonna have to have a word with him. If he remembers any coherent thought later, that is.

“ _Feel good?_ ” Kei breathes, snapping his hip the way he likes it, nipping at his neck, his moans music in his ears, melting away himself.

“ _Mhmm..._ ”

“ _Sorry, didn't quite catch that_.” He smirks, picking up the pace, slamming roughly this time around. “ _You were saying?_ ”

He can feel the grip around his neck tighten as he does so, Tobio screwing his eyes shut at the onslaught of pleasure.

“ _Yes._ ”

“ _Speak up, love._ ”

“ _Fuck, Kei, yes._ ”

“ _Mhmm, now that's more like it._ ”

“ _Don't stop..._ ”

 

“ _More? As you wish._ ”

 

There's a flood of incoherent sounds and moans turning into delicious screams and he's shoved over the edge as nails dig into his skin, leaving a stinging trail behind them and Kei's shouting as the familiar white spots blind him as his orgasm washes over him. He's left gasping, drinking in air at the sensational burn of his skin and the pain on his shoulder where Tobio bites him as his senses are dipped in liquid fire, leaving them sticky all over.

_Shaky hands search him out, pulling him close until he's eating hungrily at his mouth once again._

 

_It's near dawn; there are no more lights outside and the room is dark and he's dozing off but not really because he's still tingling all over; replaying bits and pieces of the evening, sparks coursing through his veins, the cool sheets soothing the no doubt bright red marks on his back as he hold a sleeping Tobio tightly against him while running his hand up and down his back over the blanket he wrapped him into, placing a kiss on the top of his head here and there._

 

_He's so getting a round two of this._

 

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
